Caught In The Act
by PH2W
Summary: This is the real story... No more late night posting. Jason & Elizabeth are happily married and have a son that is quite the ladies man.


Elizabeth was more than a little exasperated

_**A/N: Something odd happened and I posted the same story twice with different titles… Big OOOOPPPSSS!!**_

_**A/N: This is my first FF attempt and I sort of just did it as a stream of conscious piece. I'm not sure how much of it works or not, but I'm sure your feedback will let me know if it was a hit or miss. All FF rules regarding time were adhered to, so forgive the typos.**_

_**Standard disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the fictional town of Port Charles… Just my little story. Read, enjoy, review darlings.**_

Elizabeth was more than a little exasperated. She had tried to reach her husband for the last few hours with no success and had been stone-walled by all of his men as to his whereabouts. She was going to murder his son and she thought she at least owed him the opportunity to maybe just maybe try to talk her out of it. That'll teach her to come home from work early to surprise her boys with dinner and brownies. Now she wished she had just stayed and worked that extra shift for Nadine. Unfortunately her friend's evening had gone belly up too, so Liz was off the hook and headed home to inspire some family time. Ha! Family time was clearly not what was on her son's mind.

Who else could she call she thought as she paced around the living room of their spacious penthouse. To bad the glass was bullet proof because she seriously felt like throwing something and hearing the shattering of the glass would make her feel better. Oh, he'd tried to talk to her, he even tried to explain, but all she could see when he was in front of her was the blinding, mind numbing scene she had walked in on. Ew, every time it popped into her mind she threw up a little in her mouth. Sick… that's what it was, just sick.

When she told him he probably wouldn't even care. He'd give her some macho bullshit like, 'boys will be boys' or 'don't worry about it Elizabeth, I'll talk to him'. Sure he'd talk to him but would he say what she wanted him to… that it was wrong, he was too young, he shouldn't be doing that, that he could… he could…. Well, she didn't know what to say either, but she knew something had to be said. What the hell was that boy thinking? Tragically she did know the answer to that question. Sweet Mary Moses what about the fallout. Surely there would be tons of fallout. What his father did for a living wasn't exactly a secret and neither were his enemies and this dumb, overly hormonal little mini-man was about to reign down a world of consequences on them all. She was absolutely right in her first instinct… she was going to kill the boy.

Spinelli… he'd know where to find her husband. Even if he didn't know he could certainly find out a lot faster then she could. This was so unbelievable. She couldn't sit, she kept watching the phone wondering if it was going to be Jason or Skye or… well, she just didn't know. Maybe she would go bake. If she could focus on something other then the ghastly image she had running on a continuous loop in her mind just maybe she would calm down, at least a little. Walking toward the kitchen she could hear the breathing coming from the top of the steps and her blood boiled over again.

"Don't even think about coming down those stairs!"

So as she was mixing the batter she realized that she probably should have been more gentle with the eggs. Shells in brownies are never a hit, but she had already dumped to batches and was running out of materials. By the time Cameron came home from football practice she hadn't calmed down at all and the lack of paternal support she was receiving was vexing her even more.

"Hey mom, am I interrupting something?" Cam could fill the doorway as much as Jason at 18 years old and six feet tall.

"No, just baking. Did you happen to hear from dad today? Did he say where he was going to be?" Clearly she was desperate because she knew Jason wouldn't run his day by his eldest son.

"Well, I'm going upstairs. I have to change for a date. Catch ya later." He started to exit.

"You're just as bad as your brother and on a Tuesday no less." She slammed walnuts into her batter hoping it would mask the remaining shells she couldn't dig out.

"Okay, somebody's in trouble and I know it's not me, so you wanna tell me or should I just stay out of it?" Cam looked at her with his gentle chocolate brown eyes and attempted to calm her the way he had seen Jason do it so many times over the years.

"Just go on your date and stay out of it. I'm fine, well, I'm not, but I will be."

He walked over and kissed her flour covered cheek and then took his leave. Whatever was going on didn't involve him directly and he was sure he'd hear all about it by the time he came home or at the latest breakfast.

Elizabeth attempted to put the kitchen back in order and took out a frozen pizza to cook for dinner. If she wasn't going to kill him she had no choice but to feed him. At least she figured that's what the law would dictate. Cam had left and once again she was alone at home with her youngest. Why the hell hadn't Jason called? It was making her more than a little skittish. She was used to him being out all hours after all these years, but she never liked it when he was out of touch. Going to the front door she tried again to talk to Frankie. She didn't know why she bothered the man was so trained in her husbands monosyllabic ways that she would have been better off just talking to the door. If he couldn't tell her anything then he wouldn't say anything at all and that behavior only stood to frustrate her even more.

Ah, the phone, maybe it was him. "Hello… Jason where are you? No, everything isn't alright… not by a long shot. I know I left a ton of messages… no… actually yes it is life or death… your son's. Jacob Martin Morgan is going to cease to exist if I can't get the picture of him… ew… especially in my house… no not that, not that either… oh, yeah there is something worse. When are you coming home? Fine. Oh and be careful. Did I mention he was with Lila Rae Alcazar? See, not so funny now."

She didn't think it was funny. She didn't think of it as a right of passage. She hoped Cameron had never done that in the house. What was she doing wrong? She had done all the things she knew she should. They had had all the proper talks at every milestone. When the heck did this milestone start coming up so soon? Where kids really growing up this fast? She had done that with Jason and even then it wasn't until she was married. She wasn't even comfortable doing that with Lucky and she had married him twice, both mistakes… even her mind was starting to digress. Great now the bloody pizza was burning. You know what he could just eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was lucky she was making him a tray of bread and water. Little horn-dog, where would he learn such behavior? Maybe Lila Rae had talked him into it after all Lorenzo and Skye were hardly a moral compass to follow. No that wasn't fair either, no matter what you did as parent you never wanted your kids taking your lead on something like sex. Actually you would just rather they didn't do anything or at least that they never told you about it or worse still showed you. It was becoming more and more apparent that if she didn't kill him she'd have to gouge her own eyes out. There was no other way to get the image out of her head when she looked at him. Okay, maybe she was being a prude, but he was her baby. He was only fourteen he should be doing science experiments not sexual ones. She wasn't going to survive his high school years if this was what it was going to be like for the next three years. Cameron never gave them a reason to even worry. Once he got past his thirst for all things daring and dangerous they backed off and gave him freedom to figure things out and he'd always made great decisions. Jake on the other hand was determined to try everything twice… cause the first time was bound to make you a little uncomfortable. That was his favorite saying which now made Elizabeth wonder how many times he'd done what she saw.

A lousy batch of brownies and a crappy burnt pizza later and she was spent. Going upstairs she walked past his closed door and said in a voice loud enough to penetrate wood, "Go downstairs and make a sandwich."

She kept going to her bedroom and decided she'd take a hot shower to soothe the beast raging inside of her. Turns out that all the hot water in NY wouldn't cleanse the filth that polluted her psyche. Throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top she walked past his closed door again this time not saying anything. He better not still be downstairs she thought. She seriously couldn't look at him. Wanting to call each of her girlfriends for advice, support or just a good listening ear Elizabeth refrained. With all of the kids being so close in age it was agreed that some things they just wouldn't share out of respect for the kid's privacy. Now she was starting to feel like if he did that in her house in his room with the door unlocked that privacy was the least of his concerns.

Lying on the couch when her front door finally opened Elizabeth sat upright and stared at her husband. "You better laugh. I am not overreacting. It was just awful. And something tells me Lorenzo won't find it amusing either."

Jason just let her ramble a second and then walked over and dropped his keys and a bag on his desk before going over and enveloping his bride of 14 years in a hug. "Hi."

"Hi." She answered back.

"Okay, now will you breathe and tell me exactly what happened."

"I came home early to make dinner and brownies, which would have been a waste of time anyway, because Cam went on a date and you're just getting home, but it's what I came home to do. I heard Jake's stereo blaring as usual and went up to tell him to turn it down. The door wasn't locked so I turned the knob and went in and that's when I saw them. On his bed… he was face down… ew, I'm going to be sick… he was performing… you know… down there… below the equator… it's not funny… I literally can not look my son in the eye. We all screamed. I slammed the door and the next thing I heard was the front door slamming and Lila leaving. I knew that girl was fast. She's almost a full year older and you know girls mature faster than boys anyway. Lorenzo is probably going to put a hit out on our son."

"Elizabeth… you need to calm down. And he wouldn't. We're not exactly best-friends, but we're on good enough terms. And besides would you go home and tell your parents if you were caught in a boy's room doing… that? I know it's not funny and I'm not happy about it all, but your messages were hysterical and practically all over town. I was expecting… well… something very different as the emergency."

"So I'm guessing you won't let me kill him, huh? Is gouging my eyes out of the question too? I have to do something."

Running his hands through his hair Jason just watched his frenetic wife flit around the living room. "You know what you have to do. You have to talk to him. That was the deal right. I let you off the hook with Cameron, but you promised to at least try with Jake."

"That was before his experience surpassed mine and became so in your face. I'll make you another deal… I talk with Emmi."

"That won't be necessary because Emmilyn won't be dating as long as I draw breath, so it should never come up as an issue." Jason's face didn't betray any hints that he was joking.

"Fine, I'll do it, but if one of us isn't down in a half hour you better come up there. Thank goodness Emmi is at Robin and Patrick's for dinner. Imagine if she had walked in on that… I'd of really killed him."

"If his sister had seen that you wouldn't have too cause I would have handled it."

Elizabeth got half way up the stairs and when Jason called to her from his desk. "You might want to give him this." He walked to the foot of the stairs and tossed the bag up to his wife.

"**Everything You Always Wanted To Know About Sex**… catchy title, but something tells me he has more information then this book does."

Jason watched her disappear up the stairs and had to agree that his youngest may not reap the benefits of the periodical the way his brother had.


End file.
